


Already taken

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [14]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: "Excuse me, Andrew," Diana cut over him suddenly, appearing beside Akko. The Japanese witch had never been so relieved in her life. "I would appreciate if you didn't try to flirt with Akko. I think you'll find that she's my girlfriend."Daryll tries to present Diana with suitors, but soon finds out the problem with her plan. How will she react when she finds out that Diana Cavendish is not only dating a first-generation magic user but another girl?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 25
Kudos: 315





	Already taken

Diana's eyes opened restfully. She had a very solid sleep cycle and, being the weekend, she woke up at almost exactly 9 am. She took a moment to wake up her brain, engaging with her surroundings - she was in her own house at the moment. There was a warmth in front of her and a weight on her arms, and messy brown hair falling on the bed.

She blushed briefly, remembering the night before - she had invited Akko around her house, who she had been dating for a few months, and the two had ended up falling asleep together following some very physical intimacy.

She sighed quietly and gently squeezed her girlfriend, who sleepily hummed her approval.

"Diana~" she whispered, arms coiled around Diana's torso, her voice muffled as she buried her head in the blonde's chest.

The British witch was slightly startled - it was amazing that she could still be taken aback by how adorable her girlfriend was. Akko had so many little random mannerisms that she'd use on Diana whenever she let her guard down to give her a cuteness overload.

"Akko," Diana whispered back, combing her fingers through her messy brown hair. Akko giggled quietly.

News of their relationship had spread in Luna Nova quite quickly and despite that, it was not common knowledge in the magical world that Diana Cavendish was in a relationship, including within her own family. She had initially suggested that Akko sleep in a guest room for the night, but she had clearly given in to the temptation.

She loved holding Akko in her arms.

For a short while, she tried to discern whether the brunette was actually awake or not before the girl in question raised her head and met Diana's eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead," Diana whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Mmhh, you're a sleepyhead~" Akko mumbled, kissing her back on the lips.

Then the door opened.

Time froze as Diana's eyes darted to the door and Akko turned into a statue - and in the doorframe stood Diana's loyal maid, Anna. There was no ambiguity to what she saw - the heiress with the friend she'd brought home from Luna Nova were tangled together in the bed, kissing each other on the lips.

There was a painful silence as Diana rapidly tried to think of something to say but she paused as a smile came across Anna's features.

"I thought so," the maid said. Then Diana snapped out of her phase.

"Anna, I recall explicitly asking myself and Akko to be left alone this morning."

"Yes, deepest apologies. Daryl has summoned you to dine with her. She says she has something important to discuss."

Diana sighed with frustration, leaning her head back against the head in resignation. She knew Daryl couldn't boss her around, but she trusted there was a reason for her summon.

"I understand, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Oh, and Anna?" Diana asked as the maid turned to leave, who then paused and turned around. "I trust you realise the implications of my relationship with Akko. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it just yet."

"Of course," the maid bowed before leaving.

There was a short, comfortable silence.

"Well damn," Akko whispered. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Diana chuckled. "That was bound to happen sooner or later. Better it happens with her than with Lotte or Sucy."

"Oh god, you can say that again," Akko giggled.

"Now come on, let's not keep Daryl waiting," Diana urged as she hesitantly stood up and made her way to her wardrobe. There, she paused awkwardly, turned around and met Akko's eye.

"Don't mind me," Akko grinned. "Do continue."

Diana chuckled again before obliging her girlfriend and undressing, reaching for a suitably formal change of clothes.

"Do you plan on dressing yourself, or just watching?" She asked.

"Ehe, you said it yourself, I'm staring because now that we're dating, I'm allowed to," she said with a voice thick with smugness.

"Come, let me find something appropriate for you to wear."

  
The tension was thick as Diana slowly entered their large dining hall. Daryll was sat at the head of the table with her daughters Maril and Merril seated either side of her. Fortunately, it wasn't an absurdly long table, so Diana could sit opposite Daryl without implying too much aggressiveness. Once again in a dress that Diana would wear in her younger years, Akko sat awkwardly beside Diana, eyeing the food set out before them but not daring to eat.

"Diana," Daryl began. "I had my reservations when I found out that you'd be bringing miss Kagari with you for your stay."

"Straight to the point, huh," Akko mumbled. Diana shot her Aunt a glare.

"But that is for a reason," she continued. "I have invited several nobles to the manor today to present their suitors for you."

There was a pause. Then the pause turned into a long pause. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"What?" Diana eventually choked out, her voice weak.

"You see, it's going to be something of a social event. Like one of your parties," she said with a touch of bitterness. "I supposed you could take some time to get to know everyone and come to a decision afterwards. There'll be some new faces and some old faces - Andrew, of course, for instance."

"A-Andrew Hanbridge?" Diana stammered. "Are you seri-"

"Lady Daryl! We have visitors!" Came the call of a servant across the hall.

"Aha, that would be them," Daryl rose to her feet and quickly made her way to the door.

"D-Daryl, wait a second!" Diana called, also jumping to her feet.

"Now now, Diana. Make yourself presentable," Daryl insisted, standing in front of the main door and taking a breath.

Akko stared in bewilderment as Daryl and Diana began to greet guests with wide smiles. It had all happened so suddenly and all of a sudden it was painfully obvious to Akko how fake Diana's smile was, even if it was thoroughly convincing. They briefly met eyes and they could both sense each other's distress.

"I can't believe this," Akko mumbled, pacing back and forth. What right did Daryl have doing this to Diana?

"What's the matter?" Maril and Merril asked mockingly in unison. "Don't know what to do when Diana isn't showing you?"

Akko bit her tongue, shaking her head and walking further away from the two.

For some time, Akko just wondered how long it would go on for. Diana was trapped in various conversations as the guests filtered around the room to view the various pieces of art extravagant decorations, which had never been less important to Akko before. She was considering either leaving the room or trying to talk to Diana before she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Kagari?" She spun around to see Andrew Hanbridge stood behind her, looking mildly amused. "I really didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't come here assuming I'd see any of you either," the brunette mumbled.

"What, Daryl isn't trying to marry you off as well, is she?" Andrew chuckled slightly at his joke.

"I should certainly hope not," Akko shot back and briefly joined in with his laugh. Her eyes strayed to her girlfriend again. She really didn't want to inconvenience her but her presence would only complicate the situation.

"What brought you here this time?" Andrew asked.

Akko paused, laughing nervously.

"I needed some ingredients for my research project that the Luna Nova gardens didn't have, so Diana offered to let me use some of the Cavendish Manor's supplies."

"That's interesting, what are you looking into?" There would have been times that Akko would have appreciated Andrew taking an interest in her life, as opposed to everyone else here who was trying to impress Diana with their tales of success, but right now she really, really didn't need it.

"Kebiella's Amnesia," Akko said offhandedly, remembering the name but not remembering where she knew it from.

"Ha, I'm not sure why I asked. I'm not well versed in magic at all," Andrew admitted awkwardly. Akko realised her luck at his lack of knowledge, suddenly remembering that Kebiella's Amnesia was not only a deadly affliction but specifically a curse. She probably shouldn't be looking into that. Not even Sucy should be.

"It's such a surprise we keep running into each other," Andrew continued. Akko didn't dislike him but why was he still talking to her? "Well, I'm not sure why I'm surprised at this point. You seem to be at the centre of everything, miss Kagari."

"D-do I?"

"You completely changed my opinion of magic, miss Kagari. Perhaps it would be beneficial if the two of us were to get to know each other better?"

"Maybe," Akko hummed, not paying attention.

Wait.

What was he asking her?

Akko turned around to face him.

"Miss Kagari, what I'm saying is-"

"Excuse me, Andrew," Diana cut over him suddenly, appearing beside Akko. The Japanese witch had never been so relieved in her life. "I would appreciate if you didn't try to flirt with Akko. I think you'll find that she's my girlfriend."

Andrew paused awkwardly, his eyes moving between the two. Eventually, he raised one eyebrow, effectively concealing his embarrassment.

"Huh."

Diana raised an expectant eyebrow back at him.

Andrew sighed, momentarily leaning his head back to face the ceiling as if to say ' _Damn you, Cavendish, you beat me to it_ '. Though embarrassed, ultimately he was just entertained.

"Then I'll be on my way," he said with a grin, shaking his head. "You've done pretty well for yourself, Akko," he said lightheartedly before walking away.

Akko watched him leave, slowly releasing a long breath of air.

"T-thanks Diana."

"Don't worry about it - though I'm afraid I really can't stay much longer," Diana sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

  
"Not a single one of them?" Daryl groaned, staring aggressively at Diana as the five witches sat down at the table once again, all of the guests gone.

"With all due respect, I would have appreciated it if you had first consulted me before trying to arrange me a suitor," Diana said slowly.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, as if it was dropping an enormous weight off her shoulders. Everyone stared at her as she met Diana's eyes again. "I wanted to make amends with you... I've not been good to you."

Slowly but surely, a wide smile came across Diana's lips.

"Admitting to me that you want to make amends will go further than anything else you can do right now. I really appreciate hearing that," Diana said, her voice slightly shaky with emotion at the end of her sentence.

Maril and Merril couldn't believe their eyes. Akko was grinning like a fool.

"That being said," Diana continued, clearing her throat. "This wasn't exactly what I need at the moment." She took a deep breath. "For you see, I'm already romantically involved with someone."

Akko gulped.

"What?" Daryll asked, her mouth wide. "S-since when?"

Diana laughed.

"For a few months now."

"And are you going to let me know who the lucky man is?" Daryll pleaded.

Diana briefly met Akko's eye before briefly showing a foolish, lovestruck grin.

"Yeah, well about that..." The three witches at the head of the table hung on Diana's words. "It's not a he, it's a she."

"D...D-what?" Daryl's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Diana mumbled, nodding her head with pursed lips.

"Don't tell me," Daryll begged, already guessing who it was.

"Yes, it is," Diana said quietly.

Three pairs of eyes suddenly turned to face Akko. Their looks of confusion didn't fade for at least a solid minute, and Akko noticed Anna struggling to keep a straight face. Akko offered an awkward wave.

"Hi."

"Kagari, you're Diana's..." Daryll said slowly.

"Yep! But you can call me Akko."

"Diana, do you have any idea how the nobles will take to this?"

Diana sighed.

"I don't care. I have my priorities," she said, laying a hand on Akko's' thigh under the table.

"God damn, you're gay as hell," Daryll muttered under her breath. "You know, you could have told me this sooner," she said, eventually breaking into a wide grin and even laughing. "You goof."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Diana chuckled.

"Uhh," Daryll shook her head, leaning back into her chair before turning to the Japanese witch. "Welcome to the family I guess, Akko."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm updating this series so slowly now - I've been writing a long Diakko work in the background that is not a part of this series. I would appreciate anyone willing to proofread - though it's nowhere near finished yet.  
> Also, please feel free to leave any suggestions you have for this series in the comments below! I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
